The Light of Your Soul
Prologue- Lighttamer's Second Egg Three full moons dominated the ashy, dark sky that night. They shone like luminous pearls against the coal-black background, each casting a different shade of glowing light onto the silent island and beyond the beaches where foamy waves rolled softly against warm white sand. But the light shone the brightest where Lighttamer stood, gazing down at her egg that was slowly cracking open. But on the happiest night of Lighttamer’s life, she had doubt and worry crawling through her gut. My egg could be a monster, she thought sullenly. A murderer. She thought about the last time all three moons shone on the same night, over two thousand years ago. An evil was born that day. He was a killer who now ruled over the NightWings. A ruthless beast who was also an IceWing-NightWing hybrid, the same as Lighttamer’s little dragonet who was yet to be born. Darkstalker. The king was not there next to Lighttamer, but he would find out about her thrice-moonborn dragonet soon enough. There was so much anxiety. Her first dragonet, Eclipse, was normal. She was sure of it. He was not born under any moons, which meant that Lighttamer didn't have to worry. He was ordinary. But this time was obviously different. “Why are you worrying?” Iceberg’s cool, collected voice brought a Lighttamer back to the present. His calm, stormy gray eyes pierced into her own. You're doing it again. He thought at her as she read his thoughts. “I'm not.” Lighttamer said. She reverted her gaze and kept staring at her egg, that glittered silver like the three moons above them. “You are,” Iceberg insisted and flicked his blue, forked tongue. “I can see it. You were just like this the first time." Lighttamer stayed quiet. Iceberg knew her better than anyone did. He wasn't a mind reader like she was, but might as well have been. They've been together for a year now, and he knew Lighttamer inside out. She loved him deeply. But he didn't return the same love. She's seen his thoughts. He grew colder over time. Harder. He wasn't the same dragon as he was when a Lighttamer first met him. But he does love me, Lighttamer told herself sternly. Just in a different way. Suddenly, the silver egg started to shake. Lighttamer’s drew in a breath and held it. Excitement bubbled in her stomach, mixed with a dab concern that swiftly melted away into more joy. “She's coming,” Lighttamer announced, shuffling her wings happily. It was rare that a mother knew the gender of her dragonet, but Lighttamer was telepathic and figured it out right when the egg was laid. Iceberg tilted his head at the wobbling thing with mild curiosity. When the egg started to crack, his diamond-shaped face softened into a smile. “There you go, little one. Keep pushing.” Iceberg whispered to the egg. The gentle words made Lighttamer’s heart leap. It was the softest thing Iceberg had ever said in front of her. Maybe he did still have some kindness in left him that Lighttamer could love. After what seemed like an eternity, the dragonet cracked open the top of her egg and pushed her way out. Lighttamer’s eyes grew wide with awe as she stared at the baby dragon. She was pure white, the color of freshly fallen snow. Her head and build, from what Lighttamer could see, looked almost all NightWing, although she had IceWing horns and spikes at the back of her neck that were shaped like miniature icicles. The dragonet spread out her tiny wings, breaking the delicate walls of her shell, and Lighttamer glimpsed a flash of dark sapphire blue underneath, speckled with star-like scales. Her eyes were incredible- a vibrant, brilliant green-blue color. There was something about her eyes… something that told Lighttamer that her little dragonet was not a monster, but her daughter. Unconsciously, Lighttamer held out her arms and the dragonet crawled straight into them. Momma, thought the baby. Tears shoved at the back of Lighttamer’s eyes and she blinked rapidly so they would not fall. She felt the presence of Iceberg as he peered over her shoulder. “She's gorgeous.” Lighttamer said simply, because it was true. She had never seen anything so beautiful. "We should go get Eclipse! He'll want to meet her." She pictured her two dragonet- one black and one white- embracing each other in a tight hug. The thought was pure bliss. Iceberg didn't respond to that, and instead said, “Is she a mind reader and a foreseer?” His question baffled Lighttamer. That was the last thing on her mind, but she still answered it. “No.” She told him. It was slightly surprising for her, because the dragonet was born under the shine of three full moons. Maybe it had something to do with her IceWing blood in her. But Lighttamer didn't care at all- she still loved her young daughter with all of her heart. The immense shock of her reply spun Iceberg’s mind into a whirl of shock, and then an avalanche anger. “WHAT?!” He roared and made their dragonet flinch. She pressed her face against Lighttamer’s chest in an attempt to become smaller. It infuriated Lighttamer that he had the nerves to scare the fragile newborn. “Why do you care?” She snapped. Iceberg ignored her again. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY POWERS?!” Lighttamer took a step back, clutching her baby tighter. She didn't understand the reason of his outburst, So she looked inside of his mind, which was unguarded at the moment, and saw everything. Iceberg didn't want anything to do with the dragonet, unless it contained powers that exceeded his own. She saw his head filling with rage and regret, that he wasted all of his time to have an egg with a NightWing who couldn't even give him a dragon who could tell the future. He had hope that Lighttamer’s NightWing genes would pass onto their dragonet and give her the ablilties that he wanted. It was the sole reason he had Eclipse and this dragonet... so that he might have little mutant warriors. He had finally thought that maybe, just maybe, he could love Lighttamer for making him a powerful beast who could drive him to the highest ranks of each tribe. But no, he thought. She's useless like I always knew she was. Lighttamer was at a loss for words. Iceberg saw in her expression that she had read his mind, but he didn't seem to care. His face was contorted with fury beyond belief. His flaming eyes said it all: he wanted to kill their newborn. He had held back the urge the first time, when Eclipse didn't have powers, but this time he had been driven over the edge last “Y-you… you can't… you won't…” Lighttamer stammered and backed farther away, wrapping her wings around her baby, who snuggled into the warmth. Iceberg exhaled a cold gust of air that caused Lighttamer to shiver. He raised his whip-thin tail to strike. All that time and energy… wasted on this pitiful dragonet. His thoughts lashed at Lighttamer like a whip. Then, without another word or thought, he spread his wings and vaulted into the sky. I'm taking Eclipse. I'm taking him to the Ice Kingdom. You can't stop me. He's going to be a soldier. More powerful than any animus, foreseer, or mind reader. ''He told her. ''Keep your worthless twice-moonborn baby and live with the regret. Lighttamer noticed that all three moons, that had glowed so brightly a moment ago, were now covered and engulfed in misty, thin clouds. Prologue- Eclipse's Goodbye Eclipse was sleeping when his father came into the room. He lifted his dark wings from his head with a soft grunt, squinting as Iceberg approached him with anger radiating in every direction. Fear jolted through Eclipse like lightning.'' Why is he angry? He wondered. When his father was angry, it almost always meant that Eclipse was going to pay for it, if he was the cause of the anger or not. "How did the hatching go?" Eclipse asked, his voice shaking as he avoided his father's gaze. "Horrible," Iceberg seethed. "Absolutely horrible." Dread overpowered the fear and washed over Eclipse like a shower of freezing cold water. The words repeated over and over in his head: ''Horrible. Horrible. Horrible. '' The hatching went horrible. Which meant that Eclipse's sister... his '''little sister'... was dead. "So... so she... she's..." He whimpered. "Let's go." Iceberg drawled, interrupting him. "Let's go and never come back." There it was. The confirmation. She WAS dead. Eclipse's insides squeezed awfully until he felt nauseous. "What about Momma?" He said. "Forget about her." Iceberg commanded. "She brought this upon us. It's HER FAULT." Eclipse tilted his head. How was it Momma's fault? Was she the one who killed the dragonet? Was she really the cause of this? Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)